ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Meat and Eggs
Dhalmel Pie is an odd one, I put it as Barbecue but it really is an item to itself. Anyone got any suggestion to do with Dhalmel Pie or should I leave it where it is. ~ WashuOtaku 02/01/2007 Call it "Processed Meats". Sausages, ground meat patties, meat stuffed into a pie, it's all processed. --Chrisjander 10:42, 1 February 2007 (EST) Dhalmel Pie looks like a much better fit in the 4th category. BBQ (or whatnot) give only str and attk (save mithkabobs). Dishes by (our) defnition give more. --Gahoo 10:52, 1 February 2007 (EST) Pie would still be the odd man out though, since it's a half hour food instead of 3 hour+. --Chrisjander 10:59, 1 February 2007 (EST) Love the new look. Consider the below. It seems to me there are really three types, with meat being sub-divided into simple snack-like dishes and the more complex meals. --Gahoo 11:04, 1 February 2007 (EST) Oh, I like that layout and group naming convention... though I want to avoid Snacks because in other groups it's a 3-5 minute item. But this might be a more simple solution. When I'm done with my EXP party I'll edit the page again (unless you wanna go ahead and do that for me, which I don't mind). ^_~ --WashuOtaku 11:45, 1 February 2007 (EST) Instead of "snacks", how about "finger food"? --Chrisjander 11:45, 1 February 2007 (EST) LOL... KFC! Don't think that sounds correct though for some on list. --WashuOtaku 11:55, 1 February 2007 (EST) They're all finger food, look at the pic for the dhalmel pie, it's a pocket pie, like the Hostess Apple Pies. Everything on the list is something you can hold and eat with one hand, aka finger food ^^ --Chrisjander 12:06, 1 February 2007 (EST) ::Thesaurus entries: bite, break, eats, goodies, gorp, grub, light meal, lunch, luncheon, midnight snack, morsel, munchies, nibble, nosh, nunch, pickings, piece, refreshment, tea, tidbit, bite-size? --Gahoo 12:16, 1 February 2007 (EST) :::Looking at the above: Morsels, Munchies, or Bites seem decent. Kind of partial to Munchies. --Gahoo 12:18, 1 February 2007 (EST) ::::I changed the main article, but feel free to change the wording of course. --Gahoo 12:33, 1 February 2007 (EST) :::::I have adjusted the table widths and the summary section. I'm sorry, but Munchies didn't sit well with me... so between the two evils, I went with Finger Food in the end. Of course, if somebody has better words to use than what is used now, I'd be happy with that. But munchies... lol... I feel like going to Taco Bell now. --WashuOtaku 13:50, 1 February 2007 (EST) ::::::Looks good to me. --Gahoo 13:58, 1 February 2007 (EST) Dhalmel Pie Now that the above is settled. I do not see why: Stackable: 12 Food Effects: (30 minutes, All Races) * HP +25 * Strength +4 * Vitality +1 * Agility +2 * Intelligence -2 * Mind +1 * Attack +25% (Cap: 45@180 Base Attack) * Ranged Attack +25% (Cap: 45@180 Base Ranged Attack) is in a different subcategory than: Stackable: Not Stackable Food Effects: (3 hours, All Races) * [[HP|'HP +55']] * [[Strength|'Strength +6']] * [[Vitality|'Vitality +2']] * [[Intelligence|'Intelligence -3']] * [[Mind|'Mind +3']] * [[MP Recovered While Healing|'MP Recovered While Healing +2']] * [[Attack|'Attack +18%']] (Cap: 90@500 Base Attack) * [[Ranged Attack|'Ranged Attack +18%']] (Cap: 90@500 Base Ranged Attack) * [[Accuracy|'Accuracy +5']] The only thing I see is stackable vs. not stackable. I would rather see the Dhalmel Pie moved and addressed in a parenthetical in the text. --Gahoo 14:02, 1 February 2007 (EST) : Yea, because it's stackable and only last 30 minutes, I feel it goes as Finger Food, but it has a lot of other stats making it similar to a meal. What's annoying is that it is the only meaty pie in the game. Maybe they should add more meaty pies in the FFXI so we can create a new sub-category. --WashuOtaku 14:06, 1 February 2007 (EST) ::Dhalmel Steak also looks an awful lot like finger food except for the stackable/duration. --Gahoo 14:09, 1 February 2007 (EST) :: If they're being divided into Finger Foods versus Meals by how long they last, then Grilled Hare should be considered a Meal. Honestly, I don't understand the point to the Finger Food/Meals division at all. --Lunarcurtain 14:12, 1 February 2007 (EST) :::I like the distinction - which should not be based on how long they last, but on whether they give bonuses only to str/att (mithkabobs being the only exception) or whether they provide larger, more robust bonuses. Someone looking for a Navarin substitute is not going to want to use a Galkan Sausage or Grilled Hare, but they might consider Boiled Cockatrice or Coeurl Sautee. So I think that the Dhalmel entries should be swapped. The sub-names are still OK - and the text can be adjusted. --Gahoo 14:17, 1 February 2007 (EST) :::Yea, I had Grilled Hare and Roast Mutton on that side when I named it "Barbecue." Probably should be moved over to meals now because they are 3 hour foods and not something you can eat by hand. Dhalmel Steak just has crappy stats. --WashuOtaku 14:23, 1 February 2007 (EST)